December 21st
by YaoiTora
Summary: Naruto's pregnant with Sasuke's first child. How can Naruto find away to tell Sasuke that he's going to have a child when the teme asks him to marry him before he gives the big news? Review but be nice. Mpreg, yaoi, don't like don't read!
1. Proposal

**A/N:** So I decided to write this story. It deals with Yaoi, Mpreg and possibly more but I just wanted to say since this dealing with mpreg I'm going to make this like a journal sort of with dates and stuff so it would help if you stick with me because this story will start with month two of Naruto's pregnancy.

**Warning:** Mpreg (guys getting pregnant), and lastly Yaoi/Gay/Homosexual/guy sex, don't like don't read. Hate comments/reviews will be completely ignored or just deleted possibly both. Other than that ENJOY!XD

'_Thoughts_' "Speaking" "_Kyuubi speaking_"

'**Kyuubi thinking**'

**December 21st SasuNaru**

**Chapter 1: Proposal.**

Month 2/4wks

April 14th, Saturday

Naruto's P.O.V

Sun light shined in my face as I open my eyes. The strong arms that were around my feminine like waist held me protectively as my boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke slept peacefully. I sigh. 'I wonder how he's going to handle the news.' "_Kit, stop worrying yourself he'll understand and please tell him. It's getting really old just keeping it as a secret._" Kyuubi said with a yawn. Naruto nodded inwardly in agreement. '_Yeah, I'll tell when it's time._' I think. Kyuubi nodded. And her presence fades away. I tensed as I suddenly have the urge to through up. Not wanting wake Sasuke I slowly take his arms of my waist and ran quietly to the bathroom to vomit. _(A/N: Speed walking not really running._)

Once I got out of the bathroom I saw Sasuke in front of me with a concerned look on his face. "Good morning, Sasuke." I said with a smile. Sasuke put a warm hand on my forehead, checking if I was sick. "Hmm, you don't have a fever." he mumbled, mainly to himself. "Naruto, what's wrong love?" he asked me. I smiled and say. "Nothing's wrong, dear how about I make breakfast then we can talk 'kay?" He nods his head and sits at the table patiently waiting for him breakfast. I quickly make breakfast happily and patiently. I whipped up some pancakes, eggs, and some bacon just the way Sasuke likes it.

I also made some for myself, pancakes, eggs, bacon and some waffles too. Food cravings gotta love them….not. I put the food on the plate and bring it to the dinning table. I set the plates down and sat next to Sasuke and we start eating. "So, Naruto, what did you want to tell me?" he asks. I gulped. Crap! I forgot about that! "Well…Sasuke I-" I was stopped by Sasuke soft lips touching my. They tasted like syrup but I didn't complain. "Sa-Sasuke?" I asked completely surprised and confused. He smiles at me. "Naruto I wanted to ask you something." I blink. "What is it?" I ask. He looks me in the eye. His black orbs so sincere and full of love. I could tell he was nervous just by the look on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we been dating for almost what seems like centuries but I've wanted to ask you and want you to know, Uzumaki Naruto, I love you forever and always." he pauses and takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" he asks. I froze. My heart began to pound like crazy. I could tell Kyuubi was jumping for joy. This baby that's growing inside now has a father. But that only makes it harder for me to tell him. I inwardly sigh. I smile. "Uchiha Sasuke, I will love you also forever and always and yes I will marry you." We kiss only once and then go back to our breakfast. I finished mine before he did and got up to put in the sink.

I yawn suddenly feeling tired. I remember that Tsunade told me that I'll start feeling tired and I'll start having mood swings. That'll happen whenever Sasuke'll get me pissed off or something else. This is only the beginning, pregnant at the age of twenty-one won't be so bad would it? It could be like a mission. 'Tell Sasuke or else die of guilt.' reminded myself. I sigh and kiss my boyfriend. "Hey," I started. "Since we're mostly likely exchanging secrets, can I tell you something?" I look at him to see an interested look on his face. I sit down again and open my mouth but no words came out. "Sasuke I'm-" I stop myself and suddenly I have second thoughts. '_What if he doesn't believe me and leaves._' I ask my self. He looks at me with worry and concern in his eyes. "Naruto?" he asks. "Sasuke, if I tell you will you believe me?" I ask uncertain. Sasuke nodded his head caressing my hand. "Sasuke, I'm...I'm just so happy to be marrying you! I love you!" I yelled giving him a big hug. I kiss him quickly and passionately only to find that he wants more. I smile at his lust filled eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke, we have to do some things today." I said. Sasuke stared at me with a little curiosity on his face. "What?" he asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes. "Sakura wants us to come to her baby shower I need you to a little baby girls' outfit. Bright pink too please. Oh and can you can me some ice cream and pickles." I said and grinned while he scowls. "Fine, I get you the outfit but why can you-" "Just get me my pickles and ice cream, teme okay?" I asked in my most sweetest voice I could ever use. I saw Sasuke flinch a little bit and blush. I smile. "If it helps I'll go with you." I mumble. 'Maybe I'll run into Ino, Hinata, or Sakura. They're obviously going to bug, mainly Ino and Tenten. Hinata's okay.' I think as I went into my room and got dressed.

We went to the store and bought Tenten's second child some clothes and a stuffed animal to sleep with. It was a bright blue puppy with a dark blue bow attached to it.

"So where do you want me to put the baby clothes?" Sasuke asked as we walked in our apartment. I glanced around wondering if this apartment was good enough room for the baby. Much less for three people. I sigh. "Sasuke, do you think we could move out of here? I mean, have a house of our own." '_For all of us._' I mentally added. Sasuke looked at me surprised. "What brought that up?" he asked. I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Nothing just wondering. Someday we might have a new family member come into the Uchiha family." I said with a smile. Sasuke looked as if he were to melt like butter in a microwave.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me, suddenly. I raised my eye brow. "What?" I watch him close his eye as his Adam's apple bobs up and down. "What did you mean when you said "new member in the Uchiha family?" he asked. I smile. "I'll tell you later." I replied and walked into the kitchen to put the stuff we got from the store in the fridge and cabinets plus freezer. I walk over to the calendar and mark my day to visit Tsunade. Tuesday, May 8th on the last week of my second month of pregnancy. I smile and sighed. '_I can't wait for this baby to be born…_' I thought. "Naruto why do you have a doctor appointment with Tsunade?" Sasuke asked from behind me. I turn around and smiled. "Sasuke, what would you like for dinner?" I ask avoiding the subject.

Sasuke looked at the clock then back to me. He looked as if he was thinking of doing something. Thinking of going to Tsunade's office. I felt a rush of panic raise in me. I gulped. "Sasuke," I blurted. "If I tell you, you won't leave will you?" I asked. I could see Sasuke's midnight black eyes go wide at my sudden question. "Will you?" I question, my voice cracked as if the silence was an answer to my questions, my doubts. "No," I heard him say. "Naruto, I love you I'll never leave you never." I felt tears fill up and threatened to fall. "E-Even if I was pr-pregnant?" I asked him. "Yes even if you were preg-what?" he asked me as realization hit him. I look away my hair over my tear filled blue eyes. "Sasuke, do you believe me?" I ask him.

Sasuke cupped my whisker like cheeks and kissed me softly and passionately. "I do believe you Naruto." He smiled at me. "In fact I knew all along." A smirk replaced that heart melting smile. I glare. "Teme! You know all along?! How?!" I asked him. The smirk never left that smugged face. "Kyuubi told me." He said simply. "She said that you were pregnant a week after we had sex. She also told me the risks of this pregnancy with you but we'll make it through together okay?" he asks me. I nodded as tears began to fall down my face. He whips my tears away and kisses my again. "Thank you Naruto." He says. I smile. "No, Sasuke, thank Kyuubi." I replied with a chuckle.

After awhile we ate dinner and then went to bed. Thoughts began plaguing my mind. '_What about the Bachelor party? Am I the girl side? I could always use my sexy no jutsu to wear a wedding dress. And…girl's clothes until the baby's born._' I groan at my last part. "What's the matter baby?" Sasuke asks me. I shake my head. "Nothing. Hey, Sasuke?" I ask. "Hm?" I turn my head to face him. "What about the wedding? You did propose to me didn't you?" I ask. Sasuke nodded with a happy smile on his face. "Yep!" he replied with a blush. "Um…Kakashi and Iruka want to plan the wedding or at least help us do you mind?" he asks while scratching his cheek. I chuckle. "Of course! I'd loved them to help!" I replied. "But what about the wedding invitations also the bachelor and bachelorette parties, I got the bachelorette one planned since I can use my sexy no jutsu to change into a girl and wear…" I gulp. "Those clothes." Sasuke laughed whole heartedly at me. I glare. "That's not funny teme." I said. Sasuke nodded. "I know, good plan." He complemented me. I smile. "Thank you!" I said.

He kissed me passionately on my forehead and said, "Let's go to bed and meet with Iruka and Kakashi tomorrow kay?" he whispers softly. I nodded and slowly fall in to a blissful sleep. I'm happy…forever and always.


	2. UltraSound

**A/N: Time skip. There's no warning but T just for language, shounen-ai , and mpreg.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ultrasound**

Month 5/ 20 wks

Date: Monday, August 6th

Naruto's P.O.V

**(At the hospital)**

"_Kit, what are you so nervous about? It's just an ultrasound and trust me you'll be happy with what you're going to see." _Kyuubi said. '_I am? Are you sure Kyuu-ah!_' I gasped as a cold liquid was placed on his stomach. "It's okay dobe." Sasuke whispered soothingly in my ear causing me to blush. Tsunade smile at what came up on the screen. "Naruto, look." She said softly. I turned my head to see what I was supposed to look at. My eyes widened. "Is that…our baby?" I asked squeezing Sasuke's hand softly.

Tsunade nodded with a heart warming smile on her face. "Yep, and it's a boy." She said. I could felt tears of joy threatening to fall. "I-I'm happy…thank you Sasuke, Kyuubi." I whispered happily. Tsunade's smile never left her face. "Now remember Naruto you will use your sexy no jutsu for the delivery, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, let's change you into a girl now so that we'll be ready with the ninth month comes." She said. I nodded in agreement. '_And so the baby will feel comfortable too._' I mentally added. I mumbled the signs and instantly turned into a pregnant girl, long blonde pig tails and everything else that went with it.

"Okay now, I'll notify everyone that you're Naruto Uzumaki and that Sasuke didn't cheat on you or anything." She laughed a little. Sasuke and I smiled nervously. '_That would be a good idea, Hokage-sama…_' I blinked. "But Grandma, wouldn't they recognize me with my whiskers?" he asked. Tsunade smirked and held up a mirror to Naruto's face. I gasped. "My whiskers are gone!" he exclaimed. "What happened to them?"

"Well, I gave Sasuke this bracelet and only he can take the whiskers off with his chakra. It'll make you look more beautiful with your wedding dress." I blushed. "D-Don't say that! I'm still a boy you know!" Tsunade laughed. "I know dear now would you like a copy of the ultrasound? You can show it off to every one." She said . I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love that grandma-Tsunade." I said softly.

Tsunade handed Sasuke the picture of the baby boy from the ultrasound. "Thank you grandma!" I yelled happily. Tsunade smiled and waved good bye as we left the hospital room. '_I'm happy for you brat, I really am._'

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go shopping again a little…I mean, for the baby after everything else that's going to happen like Tenten's baby shower." I said my voice low in almost a whisper. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I heard she's due in December too. December 3rd I think." He told me. I whipped my head around my eyes wide in surprise. "Seriously?!" I asked. He nodded once again. "Yep, I heard from Shikamaru and Chouji although I'm not quite sure about that."

I sighed. "Whatever. Let's not go shopping today now, I'm tired." I heard a slight chuckle come from Sasuke. "What's so funny, teme." I snapped. I could also visibly see Sasuke jump. I giggled. "Sorry, teme, now let's go home. I want something to eat with tomatoes." Sasuke grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and follow Sasuke to the store on the way home. "_Looks, like you've got a hand full Kit._" Kyuubi spoke. I groaned. '_Not now Kyuu._' Kyuubi smiled and shrugged. "_I never mind anyway. I'm not telling you until the baby's born._


	3. The Baby Shower

**A/N: Yeah this is scattered sorry. There will be times skips and besides this is my first mpreg story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Baby shower**

Month 5/ 21 wks

Date: Sunday August 19th

It was now the month of July and the day of Tenten's baby shower. Naruto wanted to go just to see Tenten again. He's hadn't seen her in possibly five months. And to Naruto's pleasure, lit tle Miharu was going to be there. He was so cute. That was mainly the reason why Naruto wanted kids. They were too cute. Sasuke wished that he'd slow down a little with every thing. Buying close for Tenten and Neji's baby was enough for him.

Besides they had to buy baby clothes and furniture of their own. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Look at this isn't it cute?!" Naruto asked cheerfully. Sasuke looked at the tiny clothing for about five seconds. "Hn…" Naruto put down the cute little outfit and puffed up his cheeks, pouting cutely. Sasuke smiled and kissed his fiancé's cheek. "It's very cute Naru-chan." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to looking for the perfect blue outfit for their baby. Then a thought came to his mind. '_The baby's due date is December 21__st__ right, Kyuu?_' he asked. "_Yep._" Kyuubi nodded in agreement. "_Why?_" Naruto smiled inwardly.

'_Kyuubi, the baby's going to be born in the winter time and the name "Yuuki" mean snow so why not name my baby snow?_' Kyuubi smiled. "_Yuuki…I like that name, kit you have a good eye. But what are you going to do about the baby's room?_' she asked. Naruto grinned. '_Paint it light blue with snow flakes on the walls._' Kyuubi smirked. "_I like it tell Sasuke I bet he'll love it!_" Naruto shook his head. '_No! I want it to be a surprise. I was going to ask Kiba and Shikamaru to help me out._' Kyuubi shrugged. "_Your choice, kit." _Naruto smiled at his victory. He wanted the baby's room to be a surprise. But what he didn't was that Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

After five minutes of baby shopping they went right to the Hyuuga estate. Everyone was there. Temari, Shikamaru and their kids. Sakura and Lee and their son Miharu. Even Gaara and his wife and kids. It was kind of big since Tenten's due date was December 3rd and she was pregnant before Naruto. "Hey, Naruto!" a voice of Kiba yelled. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Kiba running up to them. "Hey, Kiba!" Naruto said cheerfully. "N-Naruto-kun, glad y-you could c-c-come." Hinata stuttered. Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata!"

"So," Kiba grinned. "I hear you're having a baby too." He said trying to hold a conversation. Naruto nodded with a tint a pink on his face. "Yeah, I am. And I'm getting married." He said. Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "Wow! Congrates man!" he yelled. Naruto chuckled. "Kiba I'm not a boy right now I have to use my sexy no jutsu until the baby's born, maybe longer." He said.

Kiba blushed. "Oh, I forgot. Hehe." He said with a nervous grin. Naruto smiled. "It's alright." He said. "So, N-Naruto-kun, who a-are you i-inviting to y-your wedding?" she asked. Naruto pondered for a moment. "Well, we want to do a bachelor and bachelorette party but I already got some invitations. Here." He grabbed some envelopes with Hinata and Kiba's names on them saying that they were invited to the wedding. "Th-Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Kiba nodded. "Yeah thanks!" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Your welcome."

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun, hey!" a high pitched voice yelled. Naruto and Sasuke turned to whom that voice belonged to. It was Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled at the couple. "Heard from Kiba you guys were having a wedding. Are we invited?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Of course! Actually everyone who can make it can come I don't really have any more invitations right now." He said blushing. Sakura scoffed. "It's no problem Naruto when is it?" she asked. "Um…"

"Next Monday August 27th." Sasuke said. Sakura grinned. "Cool, I'll be there and Lee will too. So will Miharu if he isn't going to be fussy again." She said with a sigh.

Sasuke chuckled. "Reminds me of someone I know." he said glancing at Naruto. Naruto glared at him and punched him playfully in the arm. "You're mean Sasuke." Naruto mumbled with a pout. Sakura and Sasuke laughed. "Mama!" a little voice yelled. Sakura looked over to see her son Miharu teary eyed. She gasped.

"Miharu what's wrong, honey?" she asked. "Mama, one of the big kids were being mean to me!" a now crying Miharu said. Sakura looked up and glared at the little brown haired girl. "Was it you who was mean to my son?" she asked. The little girl shook her head. "I-I was l-looking f-for my mommy and d-daddy." She said. Sakura calm down when she notice the little girl was Hinata and Kiba's daughter, Inuzuka Chisaki. "Okay thank you, sweet heart, your parents are over there talking to Shikamaru and Temari now hurry they must be worried." She said softly. Chisaki nodded and happily ran to her parents; was followed by her big brother Akio. "Thank you ugly lady!" the little boy yelled.

Sakura felt her eye twitch and held back the urge to spank the kid. She could here snickers from Sasuke Naruto and to her surprise Lee. "HARUNO LEE I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, CHA!" Miharu hid behind Sasuke who hid behind Naruto. All  
three of them noted to never ever get a woman angry be calling her ugly. "S-Sakura-chan! Don't kill me!" Lee yelled in horror. "M-Miharu help!" Miharu shook his head and held on to Sasuke harder. "S-Sorry daddy." He said in almost of whisper.

A few hours later after all the chaos between Sakura and Lee. Everyone was inside celebrating Tenten's baby shower or in this case Naruto and Tenten's baby shower. It was fun everyone who was pregnant had healthy foods and deserts later. Naruto and Tenten had the pleasure of watching Neji and Sasuke fight about which of there kids were going to be stronger.

"So what's your baby's name, Tenten?" Naruto asked the said brunette. Tenten smiled rubbing her belly. "His name's Makoto, Hyuuga Makoto." Naruto smiled. "I think that's a perfect name." Tenten looked up and smiled warmly at Naruto. "What's your baby's name?" she asked. "Yuuki, Uchiha Yuuki." Tenten squeal. "Naruto that's a perfect name!" Neji scoffed. "More like name for a girl." Tenten rolled her eyes. "It's both Neji." She said. "Oh."

"Well we better get going Akio and Chisaki look tired out." Kiba laughed. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Miharu and Lee too." She said. "Well, see ya later guys." Naruto and Tenten nodded. "Yeah! Hope to see you guys at our wedding." Naruto said. The four adults nodded. "Bye Neji!" Sadako and Gaara said. "Bye uncle Neji! Auntie Tenten." A little mini version of Gaara said. "Bye bye Jiro~!" Tenten cooed. "Naruto! I'll be there too!" Gaara yelled. Naruto grinned. "Cool! Thanks Gaara!" he waved good-bye and everyone except Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji were left.

"Well, we better get going ourselves." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's getting late. We'll see you later." Neji and Tenten nodded. "Hey, Naruto are you inviting us to the wedding?" she asked. Ah…déjà vu. "You're always welcome to come." He said with a smile. "Tsunade's going to send the invitations by next week. The bachelor and bachelorette parties are going to be on Monday, August 27th." Sasuke said quickly. Tenten smiled. "Got it! Thanks for coming have a nice evening!" she waved them good bye and turned to kiss Neji on the lips. "Let's go to bed. Come on Jun!"

The couple walked home happily and silently looking up at the stars that were shining brightly above them. "Sasuke, do you think I'll make?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke looked at him eyes wide. He was surprised to hear such a stupid question. "Naruto, of course you're going to make it and I know you will. I know Kyuubi won't let you die not while she's inside you." Naruto heard a chuckling Kyuubi inside his head.

'_What's so funny Kyuubi?_' he asked. Kyuubi shook her head. "_Naruto, you're not going to die. There's no possible way unless I decide to choose the baby as my new vessel but guess what I'm not. I like being with you actually. It's fun to be with you." _Naruto smiled at Kyuubi and Sasuke's words now all his worries have gone away. "Thanks Sasuke." He said. '_Kyuubi…' _

They reached the mansion and put the baby's clothes down in the guest room they decided to use as the baby's room, right next to theirs. Naruto and Sasuke plopped down on the bed exhausted from the baby shower. "Night S'uke." Naruto said sleepily. "G'night Naru-chan."

'_I love you…_'


	4. The BachelorBachelotette Paries Part 1

**Alright there is implied Violence but I didn't really put it there. So yeah enjoy. Review no flames please and thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties Part 1**

Month 5/ 22 wks

Date: Monday, August 27th

It was now the day of Naruto and Sasuke's bachelor and bachelorette parties. Sasuke wasn't the least bit excited in fact, he was nervous. Scared of someone seducing him when he's drunk or something. He didn't want to tell Naruto but he didn't avoid the "No alcohol rule." In his house with a pregnant fiancé he didn't want anything bad to happen to Naruto or the baby.

"Sasuke! Is everything ready?" Naruto called from the upstairs. Sasuke was about to answer but there was a knock on the door. "Oh! Iruka, you're here early." Iruka gave a heart warming smile. "We're here to see the blushing bride to be." Kakashi said teasingly. Iruka nailed him in the gut with his elbow still smiling happily. "We're here to see how the bachelor party set up is going along." Iruka corrected. Sasuke nodded and let the two in. Kakashi held his gut like a five year old with a stomach ache. Sasuke sighed heavily and couldn't help but smile at his old teacher.

"Naruto! Come one down everything's ready to go!" Sasuke yelled. "Kay S'uke-kun~!" he chirped. Sasuke blushed at the "new" nickname. He heard laughed behind him. "S-S'uke-kun?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke unconsciously nodded his head only causing Kakashi to laugh even harder.

Iruka, however only smiled at how wonderful Naruto looked. "Naruto! You look wonderful!" Iruka said happily as he ran to hug Naruto. "Thanks Iruka." He said with a blush. "Yeah, that sexy jutsu suits you well!" Kakashi said. "SHUT UP PERVERT!" Sasuke yelled angrily Kakashi laughed at Sasuke's red face. "Come on Sasuke you know you like it too." He smiled behind his mask. "He looks beautiful and I'm not saying because I'm gay I'm saying it because I know." he said softly. Sasuke nodded and smiled. "Yeah…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke! Come on let's invite everyone!" he yelled. Sasuke smirked. "You can invite every girl here Naruto I'm going out with the guys tonight." He said. Naruto blinked. Then it dawned on him. That's right he was temporary a girl. He sighed. "Whatever teme, please no getting yourself drunk and turn down every girl you see got that!" Naruto felt tears began to fill in his eyes. "P-Promise me, teme? Please?" Sasuke smiled. "Yeah I promise. I've turned down every girl before I can do it now!" he said determinedly. Naruto grinned suddenly happy. "That's the Uchiha Sasuke I know and love!" he kissed his teme on the cheek and said. "See ya later okay teme? Love you."

The three men smiled and waved good bye to the blonde. Naruto sighed and started to call only a few girls. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Karin, Mitsuki and Megumi.

"Hi Naruto~!" All the girls yelled as Naruto stood in the doorway. "You look beautiful!" Mitsuki commented. Naruto smiled. "Thanks, come on in you guys." He said. "So, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked. "I vote for playing dress up! You know trying on a wedding dress and seeing if it fits perfectly." Ino said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah let's try that."

"Okay!"

(**With Sasuke**)

"Yo! Sasuke." Kiba yelled. Sasuke gave kiba a high five which was not like him but who really care this was his night and he wanted to have fun. "Hey, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Suigetsu, and Juugo what's up?" They shrugged. "Nothing just having the time of our lives at your bachelor party." Suigetsu smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll pass on the alcohol." He said sternly. "Sure whatever man."

"Sasuke, what's up man? You worried 'bout somethin'?" Kiba asked. Sasuke frowned. Kiba's words were slurred. "Kiba you're drunk." Kiba hiccupped. "Hehe, I know I couldn't resisted and besides they dared me." He explained. Sasuke blinked. "Dare? Kiba we're not kids anymore." Kiba scoffed. "Yeah yeah you're know fun Uchiha. Come on let's back inside it's your party ya'know." he said. Sasuke nodded and follow Kiba into the living you of the Inuzuka mansion.

"Yo! Sasuke! We're were just going ta' make a toast man!" Shikamaru yelled happily drunk. Sasuke blinked at the way Shikamaru was suddenly all happy and hyper. '_Must be a happy drunk…_' Sasuke confirmed it when Shikamaru started dancing like crazy around the house. Kiba and the others were laughing their asses off. Sasuke sighed. He missed Naruto and wondered what he was doing right now.

(**With Naru-chan~!**)

"Oh, Naruto you look beautiful in this dress." Megumi said with a warm smile. Naruto looked in the mirror eyes wide. He did look beautiful and he actually liked it. The dress was a beautiful moon stone blue color with white lace and sparkles that made it look like snow. He smiled. "This dress is perfect you guys." Megumi squealed and hugged Naruto lovingly. "Thank you Naruto! I made it myself." She said. Blush invaded her pale tan skin. "With a little help from Ino and Hinata. They picked out the colors I just did the grunt work." Naruto smiled. "Thank you Megumi, it's wonderful. Do I have to pay for it?" he asked. Megumi shook her head. "Nah, it's for you and only you." She said with a smile.

Naruto grinned. "Well then how about you guys help me get this dress off and get one of my maternity ones please." He suggested blushing. Sakura and Mitsuki helped out with getting the wedding dress off of Naruto while Hinata picked out of on the maternity dresses. She handed it to Naruto and smiled. "Here you are Naruto-kun." Naruto's grinned changed into a smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He said. Hinata shook her head. "No problem." The blue haired girl replied.

"Well, Naruto, we better get this party on!" Ino yelled cheerfully. "Yeah!" all the girls yelled except Naruto who was being oddly quiet. "Naruto?" Sakura called. The pink haired girl walked over to him and snapped her figures causing him come back to reality. "Huh? What Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sakura sighed. "You're the bride Naruto what do you want to do?" she asked. Naruto smiled. "Be with Sasuke…" Sakura and the other girls crossed there arms and pouted.

They jumped when they heard Tenten gasp. "I know! We could play truth or dare!" she said excitedly. Mitsuki squealed. "Yeah!" Tenten smirked. "Alright Naruto, you go first." Naruto nodded. "Okay um…Sakura truth or dare."  
Sakura pondered for a moment. She grinned. "Truth." Naruto smirked knowing what question to ask her. "Do you still like Sasuke? And I mean love him?" he asked. Sakura's eyes widened at this. "Naruto…" she hesitated. "No, I don't." she finally answered. Naruto smiled. "Good, because I know Miharu would be said if his mommy got a divorce because of an old crush." He said. Sakura nodded. Then it dawned on her. "Hey! You asked that question on purpose." Naruto's smirk never left his face. "You never know Sakura-_chan_ there could still be a chance that you're still in love with Sasuke." Sakura sighed. "Can't blame you for being possessive huh?" she chuckled. "Sasuke is too. Don't worry Naruto I got a family and I love them with all my heart." She walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the forehead. "You and Sasuke are like my brothers now. I love you both.

Naruto grinned. "That's what I like to here Sakura, thanks." Sakura smiled. "You're welcome."

(**With Sasuke**)

Sasuke sighed once again. He really thought he'd have fun but nothing was fun without Naruto. It wasn't exciting either when they'd talked about their stories of their wives getting pregnant and have to go through it with them, together. Sasuke began to wonder how Naruto was doing and hoping the worst wouldn't come.

He shook his head. Sasuke really shouldn't worry. But this was Naruto and his baby. They could or could not be in danger. Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled to relax himself from the worry, the stress, and the nervousness. This put him through. The pre-wedding was tomorrow and then the real wedding was the following week he'd hope for the best and pray for the best. And wishing nothing bad would happen to their baby and Naruto.

Outside of Konoha in the Sound County a terrorizing laugh echoed through the abandoned building that stood there in isolation. The laughed belong to none other than Orochimaru. The snake like man had a sickly grin that was pasted on his pale face. His golden eyes flickered with delight as he thought of a plan to take Sasuke away from Konoha and back to him.

A young man with silver hair wear big round glasses named Yakushi Kabuto stood behind him with a smirk that almost resembled the one Orochimaru had. "Kabuto I want you to go to Konohagakure with Yuuka and capture the Kyuubi holder." Kabuto's smirked widened and he bowed. "Yes, lord Orochimaru, but the Kyuubi holder is well pregnant how should I retrieve him or I should say her?" he asked. Orochimaru turned to face Kabuto. "That's where Yuuka comes in." he smirked.

Kabuto nodded and walked out of the room retrieve a girl named Yuuka to bring along side him to fight off anyone who interferes with Orochimaru and his work. The silver haired man smirked and chuckled darkly. This was going to be very interesting, interesting indeed.


	5. BachelorBachelorette Parties Part 2

**Chapter 5: Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties Part 2**

Month 5/ 22 wks

Monday, August 27th (Sun set)

Sasuke's P.O.V

I smiled as me and Kiba walked down the street toward the Uchiha compound. "Hey, you still worried about Naruto?" he asked me. I couldn't help but shrug and stay silent. I heard Kiba sigh and opened the door slowly until we heard screams and cries. "NARUTO!" I heard the girls screamed. Kiba and Sasuke pushed the door open with full force and look to see Kabuto. Sasuke's eyes widened. '_I thought I killed him…!_' "_Sorry Uchiha you kind of thought wrong!_" Kyuubi yelled at him. '_Why are you talking to me Kyuubi? I thought you could only speak to Naruto._' Kyuubi sighed. "_It's not that easy to explain Uchiha all I know is that the baby and Naruto are in trouble and so are Neji and other's wives now hurry and send Kiba to get the others I've got an idea but I need your sharingan to do it. Will you help me?_"

I hesitated for a moment. '_Yeah I'll help._' For a moment I could've sworn i saw Kyuubi smirk. It wasn't rare but it was just weird. Red chakra surrounded the dobe that was in front of us. I knew Kyuubi had a lot of chakra and I was starting to get the feeling that we would be in for a surprise, me and Naruto both.

The chakra moved towards the middle of Kabuto and the girls. It formed into a human like figure. Then in a flash, a girl came to view. She had very long red how that moved like her chakra. Almost defying gravity in someway. She glanced at me and I stopped cold. The girl in front of me did the hands signs and turned for the transformation jutsu. And with a poof she transformed into a fox with exactly nine-tails. All the girls (except Naruto) squealed much to the fox's discomfort.

"Yeah yeah I'm cute deal with it! Now! Give us back the kit, Kabuto!" she yelled with a venomous growl. Kabuto smirked. "Not a chance. I won't give Naruto to back to anyone unless Sasuke-kun makes a deal with Lord Orochimaru." Kyuubi rolled her golden hazel eyes. "And why would Uchiha make a deal with a bastard like that snake!" she snarled viciously.

Kabuto's smirk never left his face face. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Kyuubi growled maliciously. "I'm not letting you take away the kit's fiancé!" Kabuto  
laughed at Kyuubi's words. "What's so funny?" He grinned.

"You're too soft Kyuubi. A great and powerful demon like you shouldn't be soft." Kyuubi felt her eyes twitch in irritation and anger. Was this guy fucking stupid?! "I…maybe an all powerful demon but the boy you have, is my vessel and he has a child inside him! I will not let my kit's baby die a stupid reason like that! Now give him back!"

Kabuto's facial expression went stoic. The smirk on his face still visible and sadist. His eyes glowed with murderous intent. As I saw Naruto lying on the cold wooden floor unconscious. I gulped feeling fear for my fiancé's life and our son's. I scanned the room standing completely frozen and still.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, N-Naruto-kun's hurt." I heard Hinata say in a fearful stutter. My eyes widened in anxiety as I saw blood spilling out of a wound that was on the dobe's arm. "Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked me. I shrugged. I really didn't know what to do. It was a hard decision to make. I look at naruto, the dobe sleeping soundly on the floor.

Inwardly I sigh in relief as I watched the dobe's chest go up and down in a steady movement. I felt incredibly relieved when Kabuto told us that he'll give me a week to decide weather I want to go back to Orochimaru or not. That alone wasn't a hard decision. Kyuubi took the curse mark Orochimaru gave me when I was young during the chuunin exams before I found out and Naruto was pregnant.

Besides that, I didn't really have a reason to kill Itachi after I found out from Tsunade. He and a girl named Satori continued the Uchiha clan in Sunagakure where she lived as a citizen of Suna. Shirogane Sasori, later, quit the Akatsuki and got married. Now he lives in Suna along with Itachi and his wife. Deidara, I don't really know. He got married and lives in Kirigakure with along with a girl named Mai and the other former Akatsuki member Kisame.

By the time Kabuto left everything was back to normal. A comfortable silence layed upon us as we watched Naruto sleep. "He should be fine." Sakura said. "The wound on his arm was already healed by Kyuubi…thank god." I sigh. "Thanks Sakura." She nodded her head. "It's not a problem. Although you should still take Naruto to Tsunade for weekly check ups maybe more." She advised me. I nodded my head. "Thank you Sakura."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "That was for Naruto from me." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." She laughed. "Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Bye!" –Tenten and Mitsuki

"B-Bye"-Hinata

"Bye, see ya later, Sasuke!"

I smiled and gave them all plus Kiba a short wave. I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto awake and sitting up. "Naruto, you should be lying down." I said sternly. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted cutely. "But 'suke! I want you and I want you now!" I blushed at the dobe's words. "N-Naruto I don't think-"

"Sasuke, you won't crush the baby! Now please!" he begged me. I sighed. '_I'll just go slowly with him nice and easy…_' I thought and walk over to the couch to kiss him passionately and then carry him bridle style up to our room.


	6. Happy Birthday Mommy Naruto!

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Mommy Naruto!**

Month 8/ 29 wks

Date: Wednesday, October 10th

Naruto's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly cooked food. I sat up and wondered who was cooking at this time of day? 6:30 in the morning is not my time to wake up. At least not our time. "Hey, Yuuki-chan, ready to celebrate my birthday daddy?" I asked the huge bulge in my stomach. I flinched slightly at the response and slowly caressed my stomach. I heard a knock on the door. "Good morning, Naruto~" It was Sakura. I raised an eye brow. '_What's she doing here?_' "Where's Sasuke?" I asked. I heard a faint gasp come from her. I narrowed my eyes. "Sakura, is there something you're not telling me?" she shook her head. "N-No, nothing at all." she sighed. "Let's just focus of your birthday." I nodded curtly and motioned myself on the edge of the bed. My stomach was big now and I needed some help getting up. "Umm…Sakura-chan could you-" I stopped short as soon as she came to me almost instantly and helped me up from the bed.

We walked down stairs and I immediately walk to the little version of Lee with a smile on my face. "Naruto!" I heard him yelled. "Hey Miharu-chan~! I missed you!" The little boy grinned at me with a little tint of pink on both his chubby cheeks. "I missed you too, Naruto." He gave me a hug. "I love you, Naruto." I smiled. "Me too, Miharu-chan, I love you too." Miharu pulled away from our hug. "Mommy, can I have something to eat?" he asked Sakura. Sakura nodded and gave him freshly made pancakes with maple syrup and butter_. _

I saw him smile with a shy and quiet "thank you. I smiled at the two and started eating what Sakura had given me. It was a small meal. I've been eating those since month 1 of my pregnancy. I admit it wasn't pretty. I didn't like that fact that every time I eat a big meal I throw it up right after. Then I just gave into Tsunade's advice and started eating healthy small meals. I picked up one of the cut up apple pieces that she had cut for me. I took a tiny sip of my orange juice after I ate two of the apples along with my toast and cereal. I smile and my and Sakura's victory of not running to the bathroom and vomiting.

"Sakura, why isn't Sa-Ow!" I was interrupted by my baby's kick so I couldn't finished the question I was about to ask. I heard Miharu gasp. "Mommy, is Naruto okay?" he asked frantically looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled and rubbed where the baby had kicked. "It's alright Miharu. Naruto's okay. The little baby kicked." She said softly. Miharu's big black eyes widened. "Really? C-Can I feel?" I noticed the shyness in Miharu's voice. So I took his had and led him towards my stomach. "See?" I asked softly. "That's my baby in there, little Yuuki." Miharu smiled warmly at me then suddenly tensed when he and I felt Yuuki move.

"Naruto, why do you look like a girl?" he asked me curiously. I smiled nervously and looked at Sakura who shook her head. "Hmm, Miharu, would you like some brownies?" I asked with a smile. Mainly, I was trying to stay off the subject of why I'm in my sexy no jutsu. Miharu grinned suddenly looking like he had forgotten about the whole why am I a girl thing. I smiled at my victory. '_I know his weakness now~! Yay!_' I thought happily.

We made brownies a little while later and Sakura and Miharu sang happy birthday to me. But I was too dazed. I wanted Sasuke here, with me, with us. "Sakura-chan, I want to know where my fiancé is. Please please tell me." I begged tears threatening to fall. Sakura sighed in irritation. "Naruto's Sasuke's on a mission with Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji. Plus a new medical ninja named Yumi. She's a pretty sweet girl and is very ambitious." She told me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I held. "When will he be back?" I asked. Sakura looked at the clock then back to me. I heard an audible gasp come from her. She smiled at me. "Right now." I look at her puzzled then jump as I felt arms wrap around me strongly. "Miss me baby?" A low voice asked. I smiled. "Che, Teme. Glad you're home." I said. Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad to be home." He kissed me softly and then looked to Sakura. "Thank you for looking after Naruto and well Yuuki." I heard him say. Sakura smiled at both of us and gave us a hug. "It's no problem. How was you're mission?" she asked him. We both heard Sasuke groan and mumble something like "I'm going to bed, night." I chuckle. "Bye Sakura-chan, Miharu."  
"Bye bye Naruto!" Miharu happily exclaimed. "Bye Naruto take care!" Sakura yelled. I waved good bye to them and soon they were gone. I yawned. "I guess I'll go to bed too." I murmured. I walked up stairs to put on my night time maternity clothes and then went to bed. I kissed Sasuke on the cheek and whispered "Good night." And then rubbed my stomach to calm down Yuuki who's suddenly stirring in me. "What's up Yu? Got a sudden burst of energy there?" I chuckle. "Night night sweet heart.."

"Happy birthday Naruto…" I heard faintly, Sasuke mumble in his sleep as I slowly closed my eyes a smile pasted on my face.


	7. The Perfect Baby Room

**Chapter 7: The Perfect Baby Room**

Month 9/ 39wks

Tuesday, December 11th

The next morning Sasuke immediately got out of the bed to make breakfast for Naruto than head out to make the perfect baby room for their first born son whose due in two weeks. Excitement filled Sasuke's chest as he quickly got dressed. He quickly and quietly ran down stairs to make a note to Naruto that he was going out for awhile with Sakura and Ino.

'_Naruto-baby, I'm going out with Ino and Sakura not on a date that would be silly. They just want to help me with something and I agreed. Tsunade said that you should go for a walk. Than encourages labor. Okay? Food is ready and made freshly for you one the counter if it gets could heat it up in the microwave. I'll see you later baby. Love you._

_~Sasuke~_

The raven haired male smile at his note as he set it down on the table next to Naruto's food. The wedding was soon coming up also and it was only four days away. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to move into the Uchiha mansion that was under reconstruction for the past few months that they lived in their apartment. 'Hope Naruto will like the room I picked out for him.' Sasuke thought as he walked out the door.

Naruto woke up with a groan. Yuuki kicked him fairly hard again. '_Geeze, this kid needs to cool it with the kicking!_' "_Sorry kit, that's what every mother thinks….possibly" 'Ah, awake from hibernating I see._' He said. The fox laughed. "_Actually Kit, I was checking the baby and he seems to be perfectly fine. He'll be born on his exact due date which is very rare in some cases but he can do it!_" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Naruto rolled his eyes. '_Is Sasuke still here? I wonder…_' Naruto got out from the bed and surprisingly stood up easily than he had thought. He sighed. "Thank you lord…" he mumbled.

Naruto walked down stairs to see there was no Sasuke. His face saddened. '_D-Did Sasuke leave me?' _A sigh was heard from Kyuubi. "_No, Kit, read the note on the table._" Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at the table with a piece of paper that had writing on it. "It's a note saying that Sasuke's going out with Ino and Sakura, to the story I guess. He also said for me to go for a walk which encourages labor." Kyuubi nodded in agreement. "_That's true Kit._" She said. Naruto smiled. "Alright I will! To the park we go after I eat my yummy breakfast!" Naruto laughed then winced when Yuuki kicked him again. He groaned.

"I love you too, Yuuki-chan…"

At the store Sasuke, Sakura and Ino picked out the perfect stuff for the baby's room. The paint for the walls was a moonstone blue with beautiful snow flake stickers to go with them. The snow flakes sparkled with the light shining on them so they got a light for the ceiling. Sakura had found some blankets for Yuuki that were dark blue with white snow flakes on them that resembled snow. Ino found a little white puppy that had a light blue bow on its neck. The puppy was cute. And they really liked it so they decided to buy it for little Yuuki.

Once they were finish with the shopping it was time for the grunt work. Ino and Sakura was to take Naruto where ever he wanted to go just to stall him long enough to have the baby's room finished. Sasuke would be the happiest man alive if Naruto like the room. He really would. Now was the time to do it. The furniture was already bought now it was time to make the nursery. "Ready?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Ino nodded. "Then here was go! To the Uchiha Mansion!"

Naruto sat on a park bench admiring the view of the kids playing and having fun. He imagined Yuuki doing the same thing. Playing around enjoying the wonderful things around him. He smiled at the thought of his son being that little energetic five year old with that big grin on his face every time he played. It was his dream not only to be Hokage but to make Yuuki's childhood the best.

"Yo! Naruto." A voice of Kakashi greeted. Naruto smiled. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's up." He asked. The gray haired man shrugged. "Just wondering about how excited you are about your wedding." Naruto blushed. "I-I'm very excited. We did the pre-wedding just last week and it was a success. I'm happy sensei I really am." He said. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I'm happy for you Naruto."

"Sasuke! Damn it! What the heck dude!" Kiba yelled angrily. Sasuke snickered at the dog breath's angry face. "I think that suits you Kiba!" Chouji laughed. Kiba glared at him. "Can we just get this over with. I gotta get home soon it's my turn to cook dinner for Chisaki and Akio." He said through his teeth. All the other men nodded and got back to work. "Hey Sasuke." Suigetsu called. "Hn?

"Do you think the wedding will go well?" he asked. Sasuke was taken a bit aback at this sudden question. "Of course what do you mean? Do you think something will go wrong?" he asked. Suigetsu shrugged. "It's just…we heard about what happen with you and Kiba at Naruto's bachelorette party-close to the end of it I mean." He said in a low whisper. Sasuke's face went emotionless. He had made his mind up but didn't know of what Orochimaru was going to do about him not going back to him. The raven shivered slightly. He'd never want to go back. This was his home now. And it will stay that way. "I'm not going back to that bastard you know that." He said. Suigetsu nodded. "I know that. I just want to prepare for the worst." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "We'll be ready alright. I've instructed my ANBU team to watch out for any suspicious characters at the wedding. Naruto and I will be fine. Yuuki will be fine."

Suigetsu nodded and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Good plan." He said in a mumble. Sasuke smirked satisfied with Suigetsu's comment. Then a thought came to his mind. "What about Naruto's wedding dress?" he asked. Suigetsu smirked. "Don't worry Naruto will look so beautiful in it Megumi said so." He said. Sasuke blinked. "You don't know what the dress looks like?" he asked. Suigetsu shook his head. "Nope she won't tell me." He pouted. Sasuke sighed. "I guess I won't know until the wedding."

"Yep!" Suigetsu said with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and finished the last part of the wall with the snowflake stickers since the paint was dry. From his point of view it was nice and perfect for the baby. He knew Naruto would love because Sakura was the one he'd talked to when he (Sasuke) was on a mission with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo.

"Finally!" They all yelled completely exhausted. Sasuke, on the other hand wasn't out of energy at all. In fact, he was happy. Just plain happy. '_Naruto's gonna love it!_'

Deep in Otogakure an infuriated cry radiated through the hideout of Orochimaru. "Damn! Damn! Damn that stupid fox!" Orochimaru cried. It was Naruto he knew that Naruto would be the cause of Sasuke not wanting to come back to him anymore. That won't stop him from getting his child.

An evil smirk was placed upon his face. It was the perfect plan. Take Sasuke's child away but not as a baby oh no, but as a five year old. Grinning Orochimaru walked to where Kabuto was in his room of the hideout. "Kabuto. I have a new plan. But it'll take five years to put it to use." He said. Kabuto raised an eye brow. "May I ask what is your plan my lord." The grin was still pasted on his face. Eyes gleaming with bloodlust. "I'm planning on kidnapping Naruto and Sasuke's child but only when he's at the age of twelve will I do it." He said. Kabuto looked at him with interest. "Why sir?" he asked. "Because I can make him mine. With a curse mark I'm creating." He replied. Kabuto smirked. "I like that plan." He said.

Orochimaru smirked. "Of course you do."

Naruto looked around the nursery in awe. It was completely amazing. Everything was just as he imagined it. The color of the walls were just so perfect. He felt tears swell in his eyes. "Sa-Sasuke, you-you knew?" he asked trying to hold back tears. Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. "Of course. I am a man of my word." He said smirking. Naruto glared weakly at him a smile forming on his face.

He walked towards Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much!" he yelled hiding his tears. Sasuke already knew that Naruto was crying but they were happy tears. He pulled away and kissed Naruto ever so gently. "You're welcome love." He said. Naruto wiped his tears and said. "Come on teme, let's go eat." And he pulled Sasuke towards the dinning table that was filled with food for Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the table with wide eyes. Naruto cooked all this?! "Oh, wow…" he mumbled. Naruto chuckled. "Thanks it's all for you. If you want you can save some stuff for lunch if you have missions or something." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips. "Why don't you go to bed early baby okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded and walked up stairs to their bedroom.

Once he got there he immediately put his pajamas on and went to be. His worries all gone away.


	8. Wedding Day: Sasuke's Nervousness!

**Chapter 8: The Wedding and Sasuke's Nervousness!**

Month 10/ wks

Date: Saturday, December 15th

Sasuke looked at himself in the full body mirror. He was in a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath. "Sasuke?" a low voice called. Sasuke looked up to see who was behind him from the mirror. He was right. Itachi… "Brother…" Itachi walked up slowly towards his little brother. "Are you okay? You look very nervous." Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. Why did he let his brother live? Oh that's right…Itachi offered to help bring back the power of the Uchiha clan as repenting for his sins. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am defiantly nervous got anything to make feel better?" Sasuke knew at that moment it was a pretty stupid question to ask. Especially to his big brother.

Itachi smiled and held back a laugh. "You'll be fine. Naruto seems to be." He said smiling at the door across from them. Sasuke frowned. "That's not helping Itachi. Naruto's pregnant and he's in his sexy no jutsu which will help a whole lot but that doesn't fit why I'm nervous." He said. Itachi sighed. "Look, Sasuke, don't worry about it. Tsunade talked to me and the Kazekage about what happened with Orochimaru. I and Sasori are the guards for the wedding along with some from the leaf. So don't worry. Okay?" Sasuke nodded and smiled at his brother.

A knock was heard from behind the two brothers. "Daddy, mommy says the bride is ready." A little girl with red eyes and long black hair said. "Okay thank you Miyuki. You should get ready too." He said. The little girl named Miyuki rolled her eyes. "I am ready daddy. Mommy said that I have to be the flower girl." She said with a pout. Itachi chuckled. "Well your brother's the ring boy." Sasuke pointed out. Miyuki laughed with an evil grin pasted on her face. "Yeah! Hisoka's the ring boy." Itachi and Sasuke shared looks. '_Sibling rivalry…_' they thought. "Itachi! Is Sasuke ready?" Sakura's voice yelled. Itachi glanced at Sasuke who nodded. Miyuki smiled and ran out to get ready with Naruto and Hisoka. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked to his brother. Itachi smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You can do it Sasuke." He whispered. Sasuke exhaled and nodded. His anxiety went away for a moment once they started walking out.

"You look beautiful Naruto!" Megumi squealed with delight of how Naruto looked in the wedding dress she had made for him. "Thank you. It was all thanks to you." He said. Megumi smiled. "Come on, Sasuke's probably waiting for you there and it seems Yuuki's getting impatient. Naruto winced at the hard kick of the baby. "Y-Yeah, let's just get this over with." He said. Megumi nodded and called for Suigetsu. He was supposed lead Naruto down the walkway since Iruka was too emotional for this. But they understood though. Iruka was like a father to Naruto. It was only right that he'd be the one to lead him down.

"Okay what do you want Megu-Naruto you look-look…uh…" Suigetsu was none the less tongue tied. Completely speechless at what he saw. "Beautiful?" Megumi spoke with delight showing in her voice. Suigetsu nodded. "Hey Megumi, Akemi, Rio and Kohaku are sitting with Juugo and Mitsuki. You should go sit down." He said. Megumi smiled. She kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered a very murderous death threat in his ear. Suigetsu shivered. "O-Okay Naruto let's walk you to your soon-to-be husband!" he said enthusiastically.

Twenty minutes past and Sasuke was with Naruto standing face to face with each other. Shikamaru was the priest and was peacefully sleeping on the podium. Temari, who was getting irritated, slapped her husband on the back of the head causing him to jump up and mumble "troublesome." Naruto sighed. "Come on Shikamaru." Shikamaru stared borely at Naruto. He sighed and just skipped to where he'd say "You may kiss the bride."

"Okay, do you Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedding wife for as long as you shall live?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and said. "I do." Shikamaru nodded as a cue to go on. "And do you Uzumaki Naruto take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedding husband?" Naruto looked at Sasuke then at his swollen stomach. Smiling, he said a soft "I do." Loud enough for Sasuke and Shikamaru to hear. "You may kiss the bride."

The two kissed and clapping was heard behind them. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled. "I love you and Yuuki." They kissed once more and Naruto, like any bride would do, throw the bouquet of flowers up so one of the girls would catch it.

The Uchiha couple walked out of the building where their wedding was held and went home to have a pleasurable sex! Haha just kidding. They moved into the Uchiha mansion and happily ate dinner with their friends and family.


	9. December 21st: Final

**Chapter 9: Birth: The New Beginning**

Month 10/ 40wks

Date: Friday, December 21st

Naruto's P.O.V

~_Dreaming~_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" frantic screams of a child's cry called his or hers parents'. I just stood there watching the scene play out. The little child was defiantly a boy. He looked like Sasuke. My eyes were wide when I notice a pool of blood was on the ground surrounding Sasuke's limp body. Sakura and another girl who looked like her were trying to heal him as fast as she could just to get to the little boy. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. _

_Then I realized it, it was only a dream, a nightmare. I relaxed for a moment then things seemed to get intense. Blood was splattered all over the floor. The child's cries seemed more fearful. Tears ran down the boy's pale skin. "No!" I heard a familiar voice scream. It was mine. I turned to my left to see myself. My eyes were red and puff with tears as I watched my friends and Sasuke try get my own son back. _

_But what I was focused on, the me in my dream was Sasuke and the little boy that cried and struggled to get free from the shadowy figure's grasp. I heard scream and sounds of kunai and shuriken clashing together. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" the little boy's cry was louder that it already was. Tears kept streaming down his face like mine. "Yuuki!" another familiar voice was heard. I turned my head to see Itachi and Sasori, Gaara too. I soon realized that the boy…the little boy crying for his parents…was my Yuuki…my little baby-_

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice echoed in my head. "Naruto wake up." I was being shaken out of my sleep but I refused to awaken. I was too scared of what I was about to see. "Naruto!" I soon opened my eyes as Sasuke's voice screaming my name was getting annoying. I turned my head to see a worried look on Sasuke's face. "S-Sasuke….!" I sat up quickly hugging my husband tightly, crying into his chest. Not caring about how wet his shirt would have been. I heard him sigh. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare." He said. I nodded. He was right I was having a nightmare. "I was dreaming about Yuuki. He was five so it was in the future. I dreamed of blood and you being dead. Everyone else was either dead or injured just trying to save Yuuki." Tears once again ran down my face.

"Sasuke, I'm scared what if Yuuki is kidnapped? What if he gets kidnapped after his birth?" I asked him. Sasuke looked as if he was too shocked about my questions and about my explanation about the nightmare. He smiled softly at me and kissed me on the lips. "Naruto, Yuuki won't get kidnapped. I won't let that happen. Tsunade won't let that happen. I sighed relieved and happy of Sasuke's comforting words. But there was another thought that crossed my mind. I was still a girl and today was…oh god…today was Yuuki's due date!

"_Oh good god, Naruto calm down! Stress isn't good for the baby ya'know~." _Kyuubi chirped at me. '_Shut up Kyuubi._' I replied back. "Ow!" I yelled when the baby kicked. Sasuke jumped and looked at me nervously. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at Sasuke and nodded. I winced at the pain in my back. Contractions. '_I hate this so much. Good thing Yuuki's going to be born today! Yay!_' I thought happily as another contraction hit me and fairly hard too.

I saw Sasuke cringe at my pain. I smiled. "I'll be fine, love." I said giving him a kiss." He sighed. "Naruto, I have to go on a short mission. Sakura and Ino are going to come over for a little while to watch out if you will come anytime soon. Sakura said that Tsunade and Hinata will be coming too. But for two different reasons. Tsunade wanted to be there with you just in case the baby would be coming. And Hinata…well Kiba's on a mission and her kids are playing at the park with Shino and Aiko's kids so she really has nothing to do except hang out with you for a little while." He explained.

I nodded and asked. "How is the mission?" He scratched the back of his head smiling nervously. "Only four hours." He answered. "It's a c-rank don't worry." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "What time's the mission?" I asked. "I'll be leaving at eleven it's only ten now." He replied. I sighed. "Well you better get ready did you eat breakfast?" He nodded his head smiling at me. "I'll be back soon I promise." He rubbed his hand on my stomach softly. I felt a soft kick and smiled. "Yuuki says come back soon daddy I want to see you." Grinned teasingly. "Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. I smiled. I could tell he was blushing. "Okay, well, I think a walk to the park would be good for us today do you think Yuuki?" I asked the little baby in side me.

Sasuke chuckled and kiss me and then my stomach. "I'll see you both later. Do you need help getting up?" I gave him a "No duh" look and he instantly complied. "Thanks." I said. He shrugged and kissed me. "I see you in four hours Naruto. Bye." And with that he vanished. I sighed suddenly feeling lonely. "_So! Kit, excited?_" Kyuubi suddenly spoke. '_What do you mean?" _I smirked and it was visible. I groaned at that. "_Just so you know. The pregnancy will go fine since you're in your sexy no jutsu, but I'll be the one to change you back afterwards._" She told me. I frowned. '_What about the breast feeding?_'I asked. Kyuubi groaned. "_I didn't think of that…sorry kit._" I shrugged '_no worries._'

I got dressed into on of my maternity dresses. I looked around the mansion deciding what to clean first. Then the door burst open. A happy Sakura and Ino plus Tsunade and Hinata standing in the door way. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed happily. "Um…hi." I nervously said. "So…what are we going to do today?" Ino asked. I blushed. "W-Well I was thinking of going to the park." I said. Hinata smiled. "I'll take you there." She offered. I smiled at her and nodded. "Okay."

"But Naruto what about the baby?" Sakura asked worried. I smiled. "I'll be fi-" I was stopped short when I felt uneasy. '_K-Kyuubi…?_' I asked panicked. I heard Kyuubi sigh. "_Kit hurry and go to the hospital you're water just broke._" She said. My eyes widened as soon as I felt incredible pain in my stomach. The baby was coming. "Naruto are you okay?" Ino asked. I shook my head. "Wh-What's wrong?" Hinata asked me. I gulped. "Th-The baby's coming…" Sakura and Ino nodded and calmly took me to the hospital. Tsunade and Hinata following behind us.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke sighed as he walked to the entrance of the village but stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "Sasuke!" It was Hinata. "What?" he asked. Hinata took a deep breath. "Naruto's in labor!" she yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kiba take on the mission with out me. Neji you're the leader now I have to go." Neji and Kiba nodded. Hinata quickly kissed her husband on the lips and took Sasuke's hand and ran.

She wanted Sasuke to be there for Naruto even thought he wasn't really allowed to go in the operating room. She stopped once they reached the hospital. "Ino-chan! Is Naruto okay?" the blonde haired girl nodded smiling happily. A baby's cry was heard in the other room. Sasuke sighed happily. "Can I see?" he asked. Ino nodded. "Of course."

Sasuke immediately complied and went in the room where Naruto and his son were held. He opened the door and stopped cold once he saw what Naruto was doing. He gulped trying to hold back a nose bleed but the blush won the battle. Naruto looked up; he hadn't changed back into his normal boy self again yet. He grinned at what he saw. "Hey Sasuke!" he yelled in a whisper. He didn't want to disturb Yuuki's feeding time and make him cry by yelling.

Averting his attention to the little baby that was held firmly in Naruto's arm after he'd been fed. Sasuke smiled. "He looks just like me." He said, softly. Naruto nodded. "Yep, and I think he's perfect." He said. Sasuke smiled as Yuuki opened his eyes. Beautiful big midnight black eyes were shown. Sasuke smiled. "Hey Yuuki, it's nice to meet you finally." The little baby gurgled and reached out his tiny hand. Naruto handed Yuuki to Sasuke who took him almost instantly.

The raven-haired man smile as he rocked Yuuki back and forth making him slowly fall asleep clenching his shirt tightly. "Hey guys." A soft voice coming from Tsunade said. Sasuke turned around still rocking Yuuki slowly. "Hi, grandma." Naruto said softly. "Well, Naruto you and little Yuuki are healthy as can be and the delivery went very well I had some doubts about it too." Naruto smiled. "Thanks, grandma. How long will I be in the hospital?" he asked. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Yuuki then back to Naruto. "If you want you could stay the night and go back home tomorrow." She said. "You look exhausted. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Can Yuuki and Sasuke stay too?" he asked.

"Well Yuuki might be in the nursery with Sakura and Ino. And I don't know about Sasuke." She said uncertain. "I'll be fine here. I have Naruto anyway." He said. Tsunade nodded and walked out of the room. She poked Yuuki's chubby cheek and smiled as the baby stirred. Sasuke glared daggers at the hokage. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for chubby cheeks." She said with a grin. "GRANDMA!" Naruto yelled angrily. Tsunade smiled and walking out of the room hearing little Yuuki's crying after words.

Sasuke sighed and rocking Yuuki again nice and slowly like the first time. He walked over and put him in the little cradle that was by the bed. The mission he was supposed to go on wasn't his anymore it was Neji's and Kiba's but still. He didn't have to go.

An hour past and Yuuki was taken to the nursery by Sakura and Ino. He stayed a little while longer waiting for his 'wife' to fall a sleep. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. "I love you too, baby."

Hours had past since Sasuke left the hospital. Naruto and Yuuki were still there being taken care of. Sasuke ate, watched TV and went to bed happily dreaming about his family being together. Tomorrow was the day Yuuki was to move into his new home. He was really excited. It made him happy that he had a son. A first born child. An heir to the Uchiha family. And a wonderful wife that he'd live with for the rest of his life. This marked the new beginning of a whole new adventure.

* * *

Hmm, I must say I love this ending and there is a sequel if anyone wants to continue reading this story. I hope it's much better than it was before. :) Review no flames please and thank you! :D


End file.
